User talk:Kentish121/ARCHIVE 1
UK Transport Wiki intro Hi Kentish121 -- we are excited to have UK Transport Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello... Hello Kentish121, Just wondering if I can be of assistance in making your wiki look good, get users, look like most of the main wikis out there, and of course, generate content. Please look at my trams wikia for an idea of what I can do! Please also note that for most things I would need at least sysop rights! In the meantime I will edit away, improving your Main Page/Articles etc - I presume we can have more stuff than just buses? Thanks, BG7 09:06, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::Ok, thanks a lot. ::If it's ok i'd like to start with the main page, and also with your Featured Article, would you like Featured (as in Wikipedia standard) or Selected? Also, could I possibly fiddle with your Featured Article banner, especially on the pages it is deployed on, as it screws up the layout! ::If you would like me to do something in particular, please let me know and I will do my best! ::Thanks, ::BG7 16:57, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::Great! :::If i do something you don't mind please let me know and i'll undo it! :::Also, is it cool with you if we say for tram content to go to the Tram Wiki? It seems pointless to duplicate! :::Thanks, :::BG7 17:02, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Yep sounds great! I'll make up a suitable template. ::::If you want me to change the colours etc of the skin or the template, let me know! ::::BTW what skin are you using as default? MonoBook or one of the others? ::::Finally, have you got a logo/favicon sorted, if not i've got an idea and i'll work on it in a bit! ::::BG7 17:09, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Test ::THIS IS A TEST!!! I HAVE BLOCKED MYSELF TO RESIST THE TEMPTATION OF TESTING THE TEMPLATES Thanks - UK Transport Example Spake 2 me 08:39, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ON BEHALF OF KENTISH121!!! :::The test worked. Thanks - Kentish121 Spake 2 me 11:41, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ON BEHALF OF NO-ONE RE: Your WTW messages... Hi Kentish121, Thanks for fixing that link - I must have forgotten, as I remember coming across it! 2) I think the template is great - feel free to roll it our across other's userpages (but not mine...), and I actually have a MediaWiki trick that I hope will work which can automatically add it. Finally, links here. I can't see a sensible place to put a link, so I will do this: #Put a link in our "Related Wikis" section - the same as we have for the language links to the other tram wikis (dutch and german) #Where there are links such as bus, PTE, train etc, I will add InterWiki links Is the above ok? Thanks, Jack Cutsomisation... Hi Kentish, You may have seen some interesting changes over at Trams recently, if you are using the Monaco Skin. Would you like these implementing here, and if so, with what colours? Thanks, BG7 19:23, 15 April 2008 (UTC) User of the month... Thanks for awarding me this! In the next few days, now I have sorted some urgent problems at tram wiki, i hope to do some more, including full Monaco customisation. What colours do you want? I see blue, black and brown so far! Thanks, BG7 14:20, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Mornington Crescent... The Game! Hi Kentish, I am going to bring the great game that is MC to this Wiki, in a revised format! I'll reveal more when i've started it, but basically users will be able to play the game here, and actually get help and be told how to play! Make sense? Probably not - I have a habit of confusing people! BG7 19:02, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Formatting... Hey mate, if you have any problems, let me know! Also, what would you like in the various image locations, if at all (they can all be blanked!). Look at www.transportcentre.co.uk for the sorts of things I can do! Thanks, BG7 19:06, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Customisation Hi Kentish... I'll do the images next, most need transparency for them to work correctly. Let me know what you want and i'll sort it! BG7 23:01, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks for Welcome Thanks for welcome Kentish, Think your welcome box is slightly faulty as displaying a comment. Thanks for link to UK Roads. I've added a link from my Main project Tractor and Construction Plant Wiki to here and the Tram & Railway Wikis. Mainly visited here to find out how other Wikis are structured as I build up Tractor Wiki. Have left a message on some Bus related articles on Wikipedia were they were deleting Timetable info as unsuitable content to direct people (editors) here. - BulldozerD11 01:46, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Category:User Archives